<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lore of the Sirens by Willow1977</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010749">Lore of the Sirens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977'>Willow1977</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Ancient Roman Religion &amp; Lore, greek gods - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lore.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>-this is based off Lore for an RP I am in, and this is based on Greek lore of Sirens, mixed in with some other lore. -</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lore of the Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-this is based off Lore for an RP I am in, and this is based on Greek lore of Sirens, mixed in with some other lore. -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven Sirens, beautiful of face and of voice,<br/> once nymphs were cursed with voices to do good and harm,<br/>to seduce, to bewilder, to gain, to beckon.<br/>Their punishment the gods do say,<br/>for granting the Underworld’s king access to his fated Queen,<br/>her mother sent them far away from their mothers and fathers,<br/>so they would know her never-ending sorrow and pain.</p><p> </p><p>Each a beauty, each their life ends...<br/>without a happy end.<br/>Leucosia would be found lost on a shore,<br/>heartbroken over a lost love,<br/>and refusal of her love.<br/>Ligeia murdered by a suitor,<br/>because she refused to be his alone,<br/>her voice ended as he forced her call.<br/>Parthenope lived her life chastely,<br/>and faded into the mists,<br/>to be named a martyr<br/>to a foreign god's priest's lips.</p><p> </p><p>the remaining four,<br/>sisters of blood and by fate,<br/>daughters of the  god of all the water and rivers Achelous <br/>and muse of tragedy and song Melpomene, they held.</p><p> </p><p>Over time, they each took a lover,<br/>or five as it seems,<br/>and they bore a child, one each.<br/>Til, their children married and faded,<br/>til all four siblings' lines had become a single line of royal blood.<br/>There are many sirens, with weaker blood,<br/>some are intermingled with mermaids or merduns,<br/>and some with humans as well.</p><p> </p><p>Pure sirens are rare, and weak in their line<br/>and only one has ever been both Siren and Nymph,<br/>two halves of the same coin.<br/>She shall both light and dark at the same time<br/>the One to call the waves, in twilight and at dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>